


ART for: ...For All He's Worth

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [43]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: When Steve is captured by Red Skull, the head of HYDRA has an experiment in mind to reproduce the super-soldier effect in a way no one ever expected. Trapped in a changing body, Steve wonders if he'll ever be free, and what will become of him then.





	ART for: ...For All He's Worth




End file.
